role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Umamori Dako
Umamori Dako (海魔 大ダコ Umamroi Dako) is a colossal octopus kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Umamori Dako was a dreaded, very large, bestial and aggressive hunter; swimming over the seas ominously in search of his prey. He uses his camouflage technique to good use and to sneak up on his victims, which also thanks to his unusually quiet behavior---they never suspect a thing. For Umamori Dako, size does matter. History Debut and Death: A Strange Reunion As Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. playfully wrestled with each other on land, the waters began to become active again...this time more violent and the waves acting slowly but violently out. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. quickly turned their attention to the waters, seeing what was going on. The waters started to form like whirlpool; then out from the waves shoot out some tentacles. A loud, bellowing roar could then be heard as it rose it's head out from the water---it was a colossal octopus known as Umamori Dako. Umamori Dako then swam slowly further to the island. Zilla Jr. then ran down to the waters and entered the waters, swimming towards Umamori Dako. He did not want the colossal octopus to get on land. Nessie Jr. dived into the water, swimming circles around Umamori Dako underwater, therefore, out of sight. Umamori Dako spotted the two and growled, then raised up one of it's tentacles. Nessie Jr. surfaced slowly, opening his mouth and chomping on the tentacle, ripping part of it off. Umamori Dako then whipped his other tentacles at Nessie Jr., slamming him down to the waters. Zilla Jr. then swam out of the waters like a torpedo and then blasted his Atomic Ray against Umamori Dako, however Umamori Dako was unfazed by the attack. Umamori Dako then slapped one of his tentacles against Zilla Jr., sending Zilla Jr. down. Nessie Jr. retaliated by shooting his Nitrogen Blast at Umamori Dako's face. Umamori Dako was hit and then dived down underwater, disappearing briefly. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. then both dived down, following Umamori Dako. Zilla Jr. scanned the the area underwater for sometime, up until Umamori Dako reappeared, throwing rocks at them while hidden in his camouflage. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. then teamed up and deflected some rocks back; Umamori Dako then shot his tentacles at Zilla Jr., intent on strangling him. Zilla Jr. was caught and roared, struggling to break free from his grasp. Umamori Dako then summoned two more tentacles at Nessie Jr., attempting to catch him. Nessie Jr. bit the tentacles, chomping them off, then freeing Zilla Jr. the same way. Nessie Jr. charged, slamming Umamori Dako into the seabed, causing rocks to fall on him; Zilla Jr. then blasted his Atomic Ray at Umamori Dako as well. Umamori Dako was hit by both attacks, slamming down against the sea bed with some boulders covering him. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. then checked to see if Umamori Dako was truly defeated; to which Umamori Dako then burst out from the boulder trap, carrying some boulders. Umamori Dako then slammed a few of his tentacles at some boulders underwater at Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr., sending them hurdling fast; Zilla Jr. blasted his Atomic Ray at them. Nessie Jr. then fired his Nitrogen Blast at the last boulder, destroying it and creating an explosion underwater; Umamori Dako then swam up to the surface. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. swam up to follow Umamori Dako, but then Nessie Jr. fired his blast, aiming for Dako's underside. Umamori Dako was blasted from the underside, angering him; he then shot one of his tentacles down fast, aiming for Nessie Jr.; Zilla Jr. however swam down fast and grabbed Nessie Jr., getting him out of the way from the incoming tentacle. The tentacle hit against a boulder instead, shattering it. As Umamori Dako rose up and continued his rampage; Nessie Jr. grabbed a boulder in his jaws and swam up behind Dako and lodged it in the breathing hole; making it difficult for Dako to breathe. As Umamori Dako attended to trying to remove the lodged boulder, he then flailed his tentacles against Zilla Jr. and Nessier Jr., attempting to constrict them; Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. plowed through the tentacles with their attacks. Umamori Dako continued to struggle to take the boulder out of his breathing hole, eyes glowing more red. Since Umamori Dako was distracted, Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. then took this as their chance to blast Umamori Dako together. Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. then gathered their energy and blasted their Atomic Ray and Nitrogen Blast at Umamori Dako at the same time. Just as Umamori Dako had finally removed the boulder, he was then hit by both of the beams, destroying him in a massive explosion, sending goop and tentacles flying out. Zilla Jr. then roared victoriously and ate a piece of a tentacle. Abilities * Tentacles: Umamroi Dako could use it's very strong and lengthy tentacles to constrict and latch onto it's prey as well as being able to strangle them. * Enhanced Durability: Umamroi Dako was heavily resistant to flames as well as 30,000 volts. He was also initially able of tanking Zilla Jr.'s Atomic Ray and suffered little to no damage. * Camouflage: Umamori Dako could blend into his environment easily. Trivia * Umamori Dako is a reused prop and roar from the Giant Octopus from War of the Gargantuas. * Umamori Dako is the second Fight! Mighty Jack character to appear in RP. The first was Pakki. * Umamori Dako was originally going to debut in "Battle of the Bering Sea" and would have served as the main antagonist of that RP, but he was removed and replaced with Mechani-Kong in it instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)